yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Jerry
'Jerry '(Japanese: ジェリー Jerī) s an American and a recurring character in the anime series who first debuted in EP131. He wields Nate's first Yo-kai Watch and is Tomnyan's partner. History In episode 131, he meets Nate, whose first Yo-kai Watch is misused. Afterwards Jerry attempts to meet Yo-kai and collect their medals, including Jibanyan. In episode 136, Jerry is first seen cooking pancakes for Tomnyan. Afterwards, Nate cooks Japanese food for Jerry and Tomnyan. Jerry adds maple syrup before eating each of Nate's meals. Appearance Jerry is a thick-sized American who wears a pink collar shirt and grey jeans with a black belt. He has brown hair and wears the Yo-kai Watch on his left hand. Personality Jerry is very energetic, happy-go-lucky person, but he's also not too bright: he has no idea how to summon a Yo-kai or how to befriend Yo-kai properly. He also is not very people-saavy as he never seems to realize that he makes Yo-kai uncomfortable by been so in their face. He only seems to want to collect Yo-kai Medals, not make any actual Yo-kai friends. He has a great liking for maple syrup as he puts it on every meal he eats. Relationships Humans Nate Nate feels uncomfortable around Jerry. However, he tries his best to teach him how to use the Yo-kai Watch and tries to protect him from Yo-kai he encounters, such as Venoct. Overall, Nate and Jerry are friends. Yo-kai Tomnyan Tomnyan is Jerry's room mate and friend. While Tomnyan knows that Jerry isn't the brightest person on Earth, the two get along quite well, singing and dancing together as well as eating pancakes together. Whisper Whisper is the first Yo-kai that Jerry discovers in Japan, but Jerry doesn't find him interesting. Jibanyan Like most Yo-kai, Jibanyan is very uncomfortable around Jerry, as he tickled him to get his medal. Other Yo-kai Almost every Yo-kai that Jerry befriends, except for Roughraff, Dromp and Manjimutt, seems uncomfortable around him, especially when he tries to get their medals. Jerry finds Venoct to be very cool, but Venoct just finds him annoying. He gets very irritated when he started pulling his dragon scarf, even to the point of wanting to kill him, but was stopped by Nate several times before giving him his medal. Blizzaria froze his hand, showing that he was a bit touchy. Powers and Abilities Equipment Yo-kai Watch Just like Nate and Inaho, Jerry wields a Yo-kai Watch (or as he calls it, the Sojanaiyo Watch) that allows him to see Yo-kai. However, he does not know how to actually summon a Yo-kai, as he always inserts Dream or Merican Medals into it (and he uses the long-outdated first generation Yo-kai Watch model for good measure) and inserts them upside down. Plastic Bag Unlike Nate, Jerry doesn't have a medallion to keep his medals, instead he uses a plastic bag to store every medal he has collected. Appearances * EP131 (first appearance) * EP136 * EP141 * EP143 Trivia *Jerry, along with Tomnyan, make up a reference to the classic slapstick American cartoon franchise Tom and Jerry. *Jerry possessing a first generation Yo-kai Watch model could be in reference to how recent the franchise has been in the West, in spite of the international release of Yo-kai Watch 2.Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents